


Like A Woman

by Kuya



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuya/pseuds/Kuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro making fun of Sanji for having spent two years on Momoiro Island and getting some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Woman

Sanji felt his left eyebrow twitch. "What did you just say, bastard?"

 

Zoro looked at him calmly from where he was lifting those stupidly big weights of his like the muscle idiot he was. "You gone deaf, shit-cook? I said you shouldn't feel bad about it. You were kinda girly to begin with."

 

Another twitch. "Plants should just focus on photosynthesis."

 

The damn marimo shrugged, unimpressed. "At least I don't look like a weakling with a question for a brow."

 

The vein on his forehead bulged. Even his beloved Nami-swan was hiding a smile behind one of her delicate hands by now. Someone with moss for hair really shouldn't be making comments about looks, but it wouldn't do to lose control. Not in front of the ladies. So as satisfying as it would have been to kick that shitty national treasure's remaining three brain cells out of his big, stupid head, he turned on his heels instead, stalking towards the kitchen, ignoring the cackling at his back.

 

If a certain damn marimo's dinner was slightly spicier than usual that evening it was utter coincidence, as was the resulting coughing fit.

 

But apparently, moss-for-brains didn't know when to quit. "You'd make a great wife."

 

He rested his weight on his non-dominant foot, his other foot lightly nudging against Zoro's shoulder as he leaned over the seated man. "Who would?" He enquired calmly.

 

Zoro looked at him, unfazed. "Do you see anyone else here wearing an apron? But don't feel bad. Two years, something was bound to rub off, especially with your girly pastimes."

 

Sanji prided himself in being a full-fledged gentleman, which was why he waited until the ladies had accepted their dessert (today was warm, molten chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and fresh cherries) along with tea for Nami-san and coffee for Robin-chan and had retreated to their own rooms for some lovely ladies talk before strolling over to the table, gently placing Zoro's portion of dessert onto the table prior to sending the man flying into the next wall.

 

He smiled, deep satisfaction running through him at the resulting crack. The rest of their Nakama took this as their clue to make themselves scarce, Luffy not without grinning at them widely and stealing the moss head's dessert. Served the bastard right.

 

Zoro sat up, brushing splinters of wood from his yukata. "See? Even kicks like a girl."

 

He closed in on the shitty marimo but instead of kicking out as he knew the moss head was expecting him to, he crouched down in front of the other, bringing their faces together so that their noses were almost touching.

 

"Why don't I remind you who's the woman between the two of us?" He purred, voice dropping to a sensual timbre, dripping honey, and uncertainty flashed across Zoro's eyes before the smirk returned.

 

"And how you planning to do that, cook? Hit me with your wooden spoon?"

 

Sanji didn't reply to that but instead reached out to lightly run a finger over a clad nipple. The action startled a gasp out of the other man and he smirked confidently. "Hmm, quite responsive here, aren't we."

 

He rubbed slow circles into the quickly hardening bud before flicking at it softly, causing Zoro to shudder visibly. A pink tinge had appeared on his face and it served to spur Sanji on further. While tugging and pressing at the small, reddening nub, he reached out to cup his other hand over the marimo's growing arousal.

 

"Ah!" Zoro was beet red by now but made no move to remove Sanji's hands on him. Sanji loosened the sash tying the other's yukata closed and pulled Zoro out. He lazily swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum along the whole length, and the other stifled a gravelly groan against the back of his hand.

 

He dug a finger into the slit, causing Zoro to cry out sharply. "Look how wet it is here. Let's see how it's back there," he suggested mock-seriously and Zoro arched as his hand wandered down the marimo's spine before the other obligingly lifted his hips so Sanji could pull off his pants completely, leaving him bare from the waist downwards.

 

He ran a finger teasingly along the other's crack and Zoro's breath hitched and stuttered. "W-wait. Not like this. The other's could walk in."

 

"It doesn't matter," Sanji said immediately, his finger probing at the small, puckered entrance. Zoro wrapped a hand around his wrist and caught his gaze.

 

Sanji got up and locked the door, drawing the curtains closed.

 

Back in front of the marimo, he slid a slick finger into the warm, welcoming body and Zoro slumped heavily against the wall. As always, it took no time at all to find _that_ spot, Sanji reveling in the small, pleasured sounds the other was making as he searched, knowing he had succeeded when Zoro moaned loudly, head thrown back. He hit it again.

 

"See? You like being touched here, gently, like a woman."

 

Zoro panted. "You're wrong."

 

He looked up, surprised, searching for the other's face all the while his hand kept up a steady, practiced pace, adding another finger.

 

"Y-you don't think of me... as a woman. If you did... there's no way I'd let you touch me."

 

That took all the wind out Sanji's sails, hot, burning desire punching into his gut in its stead.

 

Zoro was right. What he loved most about this, about _them_ , was that Zoro allowed himself to be touched this way, that he laid himself bare for Sanji to see– and only for him, that he let himself be vulnerable, let go so completely, that such a strong, proud man let himself behave like that in front of Sanji was what tipped him over the edge every time.

 

He withdrew the three fingers easily rocking in and out of Zoro by now and pushed in himself, leaning closer to place gentle bites on the neck bared before him as Zoro's head tipped back in a silent scream.


End file.
